Dark Wing Angel
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Takes place after the events between Shuichi and Taki. What happens if Yuki is more understanding about what happened and willing to do anything to help Shuichi? What if Shuichi couldn't get back into the swing of things as easily as the series? M/M
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I know it's been like forever since I wrote something, but this story was giving me a difficult time, and I couldn't think of how I wanted it written. Plus I needed to get a second job in order to afford things in life. It's a shame when you can't even afford a simple loaf a bread, huh? But anyway. I'm still alive and will try my best to get this story out as quickly as I can. I really need to get my Palm fixed so I can type this up instead of handwriting it first and then typing it up. Takes too much time. LOL. Unfortunately you didn't come here to listen to me rant. You want my latest story, huh? Well here you have it.

Warnings: This is based after Shuichi's rape so it won't be graphic just basic knowledge. And of course let's get the big warning out there for the sake of it. This is a yaoi fic if you don't like, what are you doing in the Gravitation section???? Enough said let's move on.

* * *

Chapter One

What happens when the world you cherished falls to pieces not in small bunches but in clunks that rival continents? That was how my world felt at that very moment. Everything was practically pushed out of my life, and I stared at the world around me with hollowed eyes. My body was numb. The emotions that used to run ragged through my essence dulled and became the end to a movie. You can shell it off as it's all make believe and turn back to your own life. Unfortunately I was in my life. Nothing could ever feel the same again. My body was dirty. My soul corrupt. There was no hope left to me or my life. I have become the hollow shell I wished I never would become.

I stared up at the light directly in front of me. My body was sore, but every time I attempted to move, it screamed in pain, whitening my vision. I braced my hands on the beige carpeted floor and pushed myself up. I don't recall how long I remained there on the floor after those assholes had their way with me. The clothes on my body were torn in several locations, but remained intact to provide me with some comfort. Finally my body began to move. Each agonizing step led me further from danger and closer to whatever fate had in store for me. I prayed that it was more than what I already received. I made my way carefully down the stairs, gripping the railing as tightly as my fatigued body could grasp.

The stairs were Hell on my body, but I refused to take the elevator down. I wanted no part of the public eye and wished that I could fade forever in the background. Standing outside of the apartment complex that I stupidly followed Droopy Eyes to, I looked left and then right. Left would lead me back to Yuki's house. A tear rolled down my cheek. He rejected me and look where it got me, but I couldn't help but wish for him to comfort me. All I wanted to do was cry in the warm arms of someone that loves me. I frowned and lowered my gaze to the ground. Yuki would never do that for me.

Taking a deep breath, I took a step towards the right. Hiro will help me. I know he would. Each pain filled step led me closer to his place. I kept telling myself to keep going. Everything will be fine once I reach his place. Small moisture fell on my head. Rain. I stared up at the dark, cloudy sky. Of course it would start raining then. At least it hid my tears. Giving up, I let the tears fall. I had no strength left to hold them back. No desire to fight or hide them. I moved slowly against the flow of people passing me without even the slightest glance. Compared to earlier, I was grateful to not have anyone recognize me. I wouldn't be able to run quickly.

After several long minutes, I stopped suddenly hissing in pain. It felt like hot metal stabbing into my back. The pain ribbon up my body. I bit my lower lip and held in the screams even though the tears crashed down my cheeks. I walked over to the nearest wall and collapsed on the ground. I had trouble controlling the twitch in my body, and I shivered from the cold rain drenching my skin. My thoughts ceased, and I curled my legs against my chest. There was no warmth left in my body only pain. I couldn't think happily or even comprehend what really happened. All I knew was I trusted the wrong person and look where it got me. What did I do to deserve that? Was it because I'm a celebrity? Was it because I'm in love with a man? How could any of that affect Droopy Eyes? I don't understand. How could he hate me so much? I don't remember hurting him besides never remembering who he was. Why would he hire three men to rape me and tried to take Yuki down as well?

It didn't matter anymore. With the pictures in his hands, Bad Luck was finished. I silently hoped that none of this would hurt the others or even Yuki. I stared up at the sky. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I couldn't apologize to you properly." I whispered. My cellphone dropped with a slash in the puddle. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and realized where I was at Hiro's place. I struggled to pull myself up off the cold cement, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. They shook from the pain and the cold. I couldn't do it. I couldn't take those last few steps to my safety.

I stared at the phone in front of me. I could call him to come get me, but what would he say? What if he wasn't even home? He could be out shopping or getting something to eat. I don't know how long I sat there in the freezing rain, but eventually I dialed his number. A few rings, I was about to give up when I heard Hiro's unmistakable voice. "Hey, Shuichi, did you and Yuki make-up?"

I swallowed the lump threatening to choke me at the mention of my lover's name. "Hiro," my voice cracked and sounded hearse. I swallowed again, but couldn't get the words passed my lips.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good?"

"Can you come and get me?" I asked finally forming the words I commanded. More tears fell down my cheeks as reality slipped in.

"Where are you?" Hiro's voice was soft and calm. I knew I chose right to come to him during this horrific time in my life.

"Outside of your place."

"Why don't you just come up." I couldn't speak again. "Shuichi?"

"I can't move another inch. Please help me." Before I could get more out the phone clicked, and I was staring up at Hiro's gentle eyes. "You see. I can't let him go. Why can't I be happy with Yuki? Is it because we're famous, or is it because we're guys? Is it hard to ask for happiness when so many people have it. What have I done wrong?" The tears fell down my cheeks as Hiro knelt to wrap his arms around me. His body felt like a warm furnace against my frozen skin.

"Shuichi," he whispered in my ear. "You haven't done anything wrong." I pressed my body as close as I could to him. Everything felt warm and safe wrapped up in his arms. I didn't want to let go of him or want him to release his hold on me. "Tell me what happened?"

"I love Yuki and could never bring him any misery. Aizawa must have known that. He used me. Oh, Hiro, it hurt so bad, but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything or make them stop. I was trying to protect Yuki. I couldn't harm him any more than I've already did. I'm sorry, Hiro. I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore. Everything will be ruined tomorrow. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault. Don't say that. Let's get you upstairs and out of those wet clothes. You can tell me what happened when you've calmed down." The world around me became hazy, and I couldn't focus on Hiro's words. I remembered standing up, but darkness engulfed my senses, and the last thing I heard was Hiro shouting my name.

* * *

I hope that's okay. The next chapter should be out soon. Hopefully within a few days. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is a fast update but I had it ready and I work all day today. I don't think anyone would object, huh? I want to thank everyone that read the first chapter already and welcome anyone that hasn't yet and now has two chapters to read. There are no major warnings in this chapter. Anyway let's get started.

* * *

Chapter Two

The world spun, but I could barely tell that I was awake. I wanted to crash back into the dark world that left me in a blissful world of painlessness and emotionless. I moved my legs realizing that most of the pain from last night receded. I sighed and turned my head seeing Hiro's guitar and remembering I wasn't home and everything wasn't just some sick dream. Staring up at the ceiling, I wondered what would happen. I already knew I had no chance with Yuki. He'd never accept me back no matter how much I loved him. As for Bad Luck, it looked like they were getting a new lead singer. I could silently support them from the background. As long as Hiro was happy, I didn't mind. I didn't want to cause trouble for him or N-G Studios when the pictures come out.

I glanced to the right and spotted a letter from Hiro. I suppose he'd rather be elsewhere than with me. I frowned and closed my eyes. Everything would be much worse if even Hiro rejected me. I don't think I could handle it. I stared at the paper for the longest time before tossing it away without even looking at it. I don't want to know what it said. I just want a shower and some way to get this horrific taste out of my mouth. I can't even describe it. It tasted worse than vomiting you're entire food consumption for the day after a night filled with the strongest liquor and sleeping it off. You get that bitter, fowl, chalky taste that makes you want to vomit some more.

I lifted myself off the bed carefully. Something liquid ran down my legs, and I feared the most. Luckily it was only sweat that settled on my skin. I glanced down at the clothes I'm wearing. Hiro's clothes. He saw what they did. A few tears welled in my eyes as I took the clothes off. I didn't want to stain them more than I've already done. I moved carefully into the bathroom across the hallway where Hiro's bed was. A small part of me wondered where he was, but I was too concerned with getting myself clean. I stood at the mirror for a few moments, staring at the various bite marks all over my upper torso. The one on my neck would make it extremely difficult to hid. Not that I planned to be out in the public for long. I looked down at my legs and fingered the bruises and bite marks. Flashes of the events entered my mind, sickening me. I quickly ran over to the toilet and vomited everything out of my stomach. I sat beside the toilet for the longest time debating on whether my stomach was healthy enough for movement. When nothing else sickened me, I moved away from the toilet and started the shower.

The warm water splashed across my hand as I tested the temperatures. I resisted the urge to shut the heat completely off and chose a warm temperature. The water felt heavenly against my sore skin. I washed the blood and cum off my body until I was completely clean. I scrubbed as hard as I could, feeling better now that everything was off my skin, but unable to shake the feeling of hands sliding across my body. Standing in the shower for a few minutes, I felt the heat leave the water and turn to a freezing state.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Moving over to the mirror, the marks shined more on my reddened skin. I ran my fingers over the bite mark on my neck, again. That bothered me the most. I could still remember the words spoken in my ear before he bit me. I fought the urge to vomit again as I spotted Hiro's bottle of mouthwash. Swashing the burning liquid around my mouth. I used it several times until I tasted noting but the mint flavor of the mouthwash.

I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist as I walked around Hiro's apartment. I knew that I was the only one there, but I felt uncomfortable and exposed without something covering me while I searched for my clothes. Finding them in the garbage, I dug them back out and grabbed one of Hiro's hats. I needed to get home without attracting too much attention to myself. I knew the clothes were torn and blood stained, but I didn't want to dirty Hiro's clothes. Plus they didn't fit me too well with him slightly taller and more built than me.

I frowned and glanced at the clock. I don't know how I'm going to sneak into my house. Maybe I could explain that it's a new look to have torn clothes. That wouldn't explain the blood stains, but hopefully they wouldn't notice them. I wished I would have brought my stuff here instead of home when Yuki kicked me out, but Hiro didn't have room for it. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I never thought that I'd be so scared to go home. What was I so worried about? They were my family. They were suppose to understand everything and be on my side, but I already knew that wouldn't happen. My parents didn't agree with me moving in to Yuki's house to begin with. I could only imagine what they'd say if they found out that Yuki was my lover.

"You see, Mom and Dad. Yuki's difficult to understand, but I love him no matter what. And that other guy in Ask, well, he thought he could make me agree to taking Yuki down with me, but when that didn't work, he had a group of guys. Well, let's just leave it at that," I whispered silently to myself. That wouldn't work at all. I don't want them hating Yuki. I don't blame him for this. It was a stream of bad luck. Aizawa just happened to save me from a mob of fans, and I made the decision to go back to his place. I was the one that refused to bring Yuki down with me. I had a chance to escape unharmed, but I didn't.

I sat down on the bed and cried. Why did my heart love and forgive Yuki, but somewhere in my mind I wanted to blame him? He's the one that kicked me out for no reason. If he wouldn't have, I'd be curled up right now in his soft warm bed, listening to his gentle heartbeat and breathing. I can't believe how much I still loved him. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't give him up even if I tried. I wanted to protect him by staying away. Love is a hard thing to break. I loved Yuki with all my heart. That's why I couldn't leave him alone. That's why everything happened as it did. I've made up my mind. I was going back to Yuki. I'll make him understand that love is immortal. He can't rid himself of my love. If he didn't love me because I'm a guy then I'll just have to fix that.

I glanced down at the note Hiro left me. I had the courage to read it and realized that he was still my best friend. I smiled as I cradled it close to my heart. It pleased me that not only did he call me off from work, but he told me to brush my teeth and take a shower. I made up my mind. I was going to do something for him before the pictures reach the press, but first I had to stop at my house. I needed a change of clothes and perhaps a few other things. I sighed and picked my back up. "I'm sorry, Hiro. I know you said this wasn't my fault, but I can't take anyone down with me. You're too much of a genius guitarist to not make it big. I'll get them to find you a new singer," I whispered to the silent room.

I opened the door and started out towards the world I knew I couldn't hide forever from. Making sure I locked the door behind me, I took my first few painful steps to my house. First to get a change of clothes and then to Yuki's house. After that I'll head over to N-G and ensure Hiro's job. Maybe by the time I get home, I'll figure out some excuse to tell my parents. I just hope that they wouldn't be home, and I could quickly get in and out without anyone noticing. Who knows what fate had in store for me.

* * *

I'm just moving quite along for the time being. Hopefully I'll finally get to the end of this story. The next chapter should be out soon. I'll try my best to get it out before you know it. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I'm so happy you are loving this story. I'm updating again early, but I won't be able to do that tomorrow. Working stinks. I wish I could stay home all day and write, but unfortunately I can't get anything published besides these stories. No warnings again for this chapter. Actually I don't think there is any other warnings for the rest of the chapter. We'll see as I go. Anyway let's get this story started.

* * *

Chapter Three

I racked my brains the entire walk home but still couldn't come up with a good enough excuse to why I was coming home looking like I got mauled by a bear. I sighed and slowed my pace some more. My body screamed and protested the long walk home, but I thought it'll be painful to deal with the sudden jerks of the railcar. Plus it held bad memories. Finally, I approached the block my house was on. I stopped for a few minutes and stared at the simple white house I called my home. It was now or never. Carefully I fixed my pace and tried to look like nothing was wrong. Like I wasn't in any sort of pain.

As I walked closer and closer to my house, I realized that both my parent's cars were gone. I smiled happily at the first good luck I had since this whole ordeal started. I relaxed my body and walked with the least amount of pain. Fishing my keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door and started inside. I don't know how long they were going to be gone, but I needed only a few minutes to change my clothes.

Taking my shoes off at the door, I made my way upstairs. "Oni-chan," I heard and jumped the whole way down the stairs. "What happened?" my younger sister practically shouted.

"Nothing. I'm okay. I just need a change of clothes."

She stared at me for a few minutes. "Don't you know I can tell when you're hiding something."

I waked back up the stairs. "It doesn't matter. I'm just here for my clothes."

Arms wrapped around me. I could feel Maiko shaking behind me. I turned towards here and returned her hug. It made me feel completely guilty but confused. "You are so stupid," she whispered.

I lifted her chin and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because your soul wants to but your mind won't let them out."

I sighed and held her close. Maybe she was right. I forgot how well she could read me. Kissing her forehead, I smiled at her. "Thank you, Maiko. It's good to have someone shedding tears for me. Can I borrow one of your uniforms?" I asked suddenly ignoring her confused face.

Her smile warmed my heart as she came to some conclusion. "Having a kinky night with Yuki? Just have it cleaned before returning it to me." I laughed as she disappeared into her room. What she wanted to believe was fine with me.

"Can you set it in my room? I'm going to take a shower before I leave."

"Sure," Maiko replied as I walked into the bathroom. In order for this to work I had to at least look like a woman. After discarding my clothes, I noticed small patched of new blood in my underwear. Feeling disgusted and afraid, I reached behind and felt around for blood. Breathing a sigh of relief, I found the blood coming from a cut that must have reopened on my walk home. It was on my lower left cheek. Enough to scare me into thinking I had to go to the hospital. I curled up on the floor and buried my head in my arms. I couldn't handle that. The disgusted looks of the doctors when they found out where and why I was bleeding. It'll ruin me especially when they would probe inside of me. Bile rose from my stomach, but I pushed it back down and tired to think of other things. I didn't need to go to the hospital if there was no blood. I needed to stop thinking about it.

Getting into the tub, I started running semi-cold water to fill it. I knew you had to fill the tub first, but I didn't care. As the water flowed over my skin, I took my father's razor and started to hack away at the hair on my legs. Disgruntled with the uneven pathway of shaved hair, I didn't know how or why girls did this all the time. It was ridiculously hard to handle. Finally after who knows how long and tons of cut marks all around my legs, I managed to get my legs hairless. I sighed and drained the water before filling it back up again. After several times of draining and filling, I managed to rise the tub of all my hair. I didn't want my family knowing what I did. They wouldn't understand.

The most painful part was putting on aftershave on my legs. I had to bit my fingers just to keep myself quiet. Maybe that wasn't the greatest thing to do. After the stinging sensation calmed, I exited the bathroom and walked into my room. The uniform was neatly placed on the bed as if I laid it out before I went in to take a bath. I folded it neatly and tucked it into the first bag a saw, conveniently it was a gift bag. I don't remember ever having that in my room. Shrugging I moved to my clothes and took out a pair of black pants and shirt. I didn't want to wear shorts on this warm summer day only because of my shaved legs.

Brushing my hair in the mirror, I glanced at the bite mark of my neck. It bothered me still, but I had no way of hiding it. A gentle knock came at my door, "Oni-chan, can I come in?"

I opened the door and looked at her. "What did you need?"

"That outfit isn't for a kinky night, is it?"

"It is. I was just embarrassed."

"I can't shake the feeling that something happened. You trusted me with the secret that you and Yuki were dating. Why can't you tell me what is really wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I really have to go. Thanks for everything." I ran down the stairs and out the door before she could say anything else, ignoring the pain in my backside. It was hard enough to keep the tears from falling without someone prying into my life. I wanted to forget everything that happened, but I knew I never could. How could I forget something like that?

I ran to the railcar. This time chancing the jerking motion of the car instead of walking the distance to Yuki's house. I know that was faster to walk there, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to go out of the ordinary and pray that no one recognized me this time. The wait for the car wasn't too long and before I knew it, I was walking up the familiar hill to Yuki's house. I reached into my pocket for my key and smiled softly at it. All the happy memories of being alone in that house with Yuki lightened my spirit.

Just as suddenly as those happy feelings came, fear and dread entered. What would Yuki do when I came in? I was going to hide all the marks as best as I could while I tried to win him back. I just didn't know how I was going to accomplish that task. I sighed and entered into the quiet house. At first I thought it was a little eerie, but Yuki barely made any noise. I headed first to the bathroom and changed into my sister's uniform. I found it slightly odd that Maiko and I had basically the same size.

After I made sure everything was straight and most of the marks were covered. I walked over to Yuki's office and noticed that it was vacant. I blinked a few times and searched around the house. Yuki was nowhere to be found. I slipped down on the ground and leaned against the wall entering into his living room. I was so exhausted. At first I worried about where Yuki was or what he was doing, but then, I didn't care. I buried my head into my arms and closed my eyes. The world was starting to spin, and I could feel my stomach flipping around. Maybe just a small nap would be good while I waited for Yuki to return. I silently hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with me here.

* * *

Sorry if that chapter was a bit boring. The next chapter will be smaller than all the rest only because I don't have much to add there. I should have it out by late tomorrow if not the morning after. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your kind reviews. I know this is really really early for me only because I managed to get it written at work and it didn't take me too long to type it up since it's so short. I apologize again for this short chapter. Again no warnings.

* * *

Chapter Four

I heard my name being called through the shadows. I just wanted to curl up and let it fade away. I hissed and moaned as the stiffening pain engulfed my senses, waking me fully. "Shuichi," I heard again as I slowly lifted my head. "Wake-up, Shuichi." He's using my name but why? Gentle warm arms wrapped around me. At first, I enjoy the sensation, but cold reality slapped me, and I pushed away from my golden haired lover.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

"Shuichi," he started, but I cut him off. He was acting strange today. I couldn't put my finger on it. Why was he calling me by my real name? Why was he touching me so gentle and his eyes so sympatric?

"I didn't realize that I'd fallen asleep on the floor. I'll go now. I just, uh, forgot something and swung by to pick it up," I continued to ramble on observing his every detail. He slumped shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest for a few seconds.

Yuki grabbed my arm and glared at him. "Shut up a second. Why are you dressed like this?"

I blinked completely forgetting about the uniform. "You don't like boys. I thought you'd accept me back if I was a girl." Yuki's eyes narrowed, but I ignored it and continued on my rant. "Now we can be seen in public, and you won't have to worry about your image."

"When did I say I didn't like you because you're a guy?"

"But, Yuki." I stared at him stunned. What was going on? Normally he'd be yelling at me or even kicking me out.

"If I didn't like you because you're a guy. I'd never have let you get close to me to begin with or let you into my life. Can't you see that you're fine the way you are. Now that that thing off."

I glared at him and stood up from the ground. I went through all this trouble for nothing. "So you're still going to throw me away like some stupid piece of trash. Well screw you. You have no idea what I went through the pain. I couldn't believe that I was so stupid. All those things I did for him. All those things I let those people do to me. I was wrong, and now I'll have to deal with it alone. All the pain. The what ifs.

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered as I shoved him away from me. "I pushed you away to protect you from this. I knew the longer you stayed with me the worst it'll get. I just never expected you to protect me like that."

"What are you talking about?" I didn't understand what he was saying. How did he know what happened to me? His body language screamed of defeat. What happened to him.

"Hiro told me what happened." Yuki reached into his pocket and tossed the roll of film on the floor. I stared at it for the longest time. What was going on? How did Yuki get a hold of that film? Was it even the pictures Aizawa took, or is he fooling me? "As far as I'm concerned, no one is allowed to hurt you like that. I don't care if I hated you. No one deserves to feel the way you probably do now. You can blame me. You can hate me, but when it comes down to the end, you'll never have to worry about those pictures being revealed to the public."

What is he talking about? He couldn't have possibly known about the pictures. I didn't tell anyone about them. I never got the chance to talk to Hiro about anything. Hiro must have figured it out by looking at my body. Everything he was saying began to make sense. The note Hiro left and the reason he wasn't there when I woke up. "How did he know," I whispered feeling the world spin around me. "I never told him anything."

Yuki tried to touch me again, but I backed away. I didn't want to melt into his touch. I was on the verge of tears. I knew I'd break down if he held me. I had to stay strong. "Hiro came to me. He was livid. I suppose he wanted to come kick my ass, but unfortunately his idea and my thoughts were similar. I wouldn't worry about Aizawa coming after you again. I should have scared him enough."

I slid down and picked the film up. "How did you know about the film. How do we know this is the right film? What if he just gave you it to get rid of you? You don't know how shabby he is. And those men are at his beck and call. How could you say it's over just by threatening him? You think he's going…" My eyes became fuzzy and everything spun around me like I was being drained down a pipe. My stomach felt horrible. "He's the type…"

I tried to grip onto something solid, but I couldn't see well enough in front of me. Two arms wrapped securely around me. I enjoyed the warm protected feeling around me. I heard Yuki calling my name, but I couldn't form words, and my body felt like gelatin. I couldn't hold on anymore as I drifted into the painless dark world.

* * *

Sorry again that this was shorter than all the others. I didn't have much to write about in this letter and didn't want to drag it out. The next one is going to be out soon. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews. Another update YAY! We've had snow again -_- I don't like snow, but I don't want to move anywhere LOL Talk about an oxymoron. Anyway. Not much to say. No warnings in this chapter again. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Five

Slowly my body began to wake again. I still felt sore, and my stomach did a few flips as my sense returned quickly to me. The room was dark, and I lied on Yuki's soft bed; the blankets neatly tucked around me. I turned my head, noticing Yuki lying next to me. His soft breathing intrigued my senses. He was a beautiful angel when asleep. The frown that constantly marred his face softened, and he looked like nothing bothered him. I always enjoyed watching Yuki sleep. If only he was as nice as he seemed while asleep then maybe our relationship would be perfect. I ran my finger down his cheek. This would be the last time I could enjoy this angel before me. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I couldn't cause him anymore pain. He deserved so much better than me; a man who wouldn't have to hide forever in the shadows.

I gently moved the blanket off me to realize I was in one of Yuki's long buttoned shirts. He must have changed me after I passed out. Guilt washed over me. I had to get out of here before I caused more trouble. Thankfully, Yuki was never a light sleeper. I slid out of bed glancing around the room for my clothes regardless if it was my sister's uniform or not. They weren't anywhere to be found. I frowned and glanced back at Yuki. He still didn't stir from his sleep. I walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The wooden floorboards were cold against my bare feet. Moving swiftly into the living room, I found the bag that I left my clothes in. Thankfully, they were still in there. I carefully took Yuki's shirt off not wanting to wrinkle it. I smiled at it, grateful for the small amount of comfort Yuki gave me. I balanced myself on one leg wincing from the slight pain as I slipped my pants on. I didn't think my body would still hurt this badly, but at least it wasn't throbbing as I walked.

I took one last look at the place I once called home and felt safe in. I knew that once I waked out the door my life would be over. I'd have no band, no lover, not home, no way to live. I refused to go back home. Aizawa would ensure my name to be trashed. I didn't want Hiro, Fujisaki, and Yuki to take the fall. Tears welled in my eyes. "Don't cry," I told myself over and over again as I walked to the door. This had to be for the best. I didn't know any other way around this whole situation.

I reached down and grabbed my shoes. I was almost there. I willed my body to keep moving forward. I didn't want to look back for fear that I'd lose my nerve. I was madly in love with the man in the other room, but I couldn't admit to the world that it shouldn't matter who I loved as long as I'm happy. That's worse than telling my parents that Yuki and I are lovers. I could see it now. The furry in my father's eyes, and the disappointment and shame in my mother's face. Why couldn't this world change? Why couldn't they accept the fact that homosexual lovers don't hurt anyone. They do things like normal lovers and don't try to push their lifestyle on others, or at least Yuki and I don't.

I sighed and got up. I reached for the door and felt it slam out of my hand. "Where are you going?" Yuki's deep voice echoed in the hallway. Too stunned to even think of a proper excuse, I bowed my head. "Why are you running away? That's not like you at all. You normally fight until you have no breath and then fight some more. Are you going to let this affect you and run away?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I whispered.

He glared at me and crossed his arms. "What makes you think that? Why do you always think I know nothing?"

"I'm not saying that. You have no idea what I went through or how I feel right now."

"Then tell me."

"Why should I? You're going to kick me out anyway. Why should I open my heart to you so you can cruse it to pieces again? You have no right asking me that."

"I was trying to protect you, but you put yourself in danger anyway. Why do you have to be so wrapped up in me anyway?"

"Because I love you. I love you so much that I would let those men do all those things to me. Do you know how many times I cried and pleaded for them to stop. Aizawa was never going to come after you. He just wanted something that he could use as blackmail to get me in the position he wanted. I still taste them in my mouth and feel their hands all over me." I wrapped my arms around myself. I don't remember when I started crying, but I couldn't stop. It was like the dam I created to block all my feelings broke and flooded a nearby town. "All I want to do is to soak my body in heat and scrub every bit of my skin until they bleed. I have no desire to continue my singing career. I could care less about my life. Do you know what my parents would do to me when they find out what I let three men do to me? How about when they find out I was defending you. Not only was I raped but I'm gay. My life is over as it is."

Yuki wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his warm embrace. I fought as best as I could, but his strength was nothing compared to my fatigue body. Eventually I gave in and cried into his shirt. I cried for hours, and I couldn't believe that Yuki not only didn't let go, but he spoke soothing words to me. I found myself falling in love with him all again, but I couldn't fight it. My heart wanted him no matter what my mind said. He picked me up and walked into the living room with me where my tears slowed to hiccups. "Do you feel better?" he gently asked.

I nodded and curled up against him. The comfort he was giving me eased everything. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Dumb question."

"Yuki." I sighed. He leaned down and kissed me. Not a strong kiss but a gentle, loving one. Something that he didn't do too often. It left me craving for me and realizing that I was ridiculous for thinking that he wouldn't accept me after being raped.

"I didn't mean for you to go through the same thing I did." I stared at him unable to figure out what he was trying to say. I knew that he had a mysterious past, but I wouldn't think it had anything to do with what I went through. That would explain his defensive personality and why I couldn't get close to him.

"I'm sorry, Yuki."

He shook his head. "You didn't know. I didn't warn you. I didn't think your rival would take such drastic measures against you. Don't blame yourself." Every word pulled me closer to him. It was like a fairytale or a child's story where the princess always got her prince. He was so gentle and caring attempting not to upset me. I didn't understand, but I didn't push or say anything. I enjoyed the quiet kind Yuki that sat beside me, holding me close. I wanted him to stay like this forever. "Don't quit singing because of this. Don't close yourself out. Don't be like me. You'll miss on the important things in life. Trust me. I'll help you through. Take all the time you need to recover."

I smiled as a few happy tears fell down my cheeks. I just didn't understand why it took me getting raped to get him to open up like that, but that was the least of my concerns. He was here. He was willing to help. I leaned up and kissed him feeling slightly better now that part of my fear subsided. I wasn't going to lose Yuki. I closed my eyes and curled up against Yuki, too exhausted to care if he'd object. Maybe I'll do what he said and keep going on with my life.

* * *

I'm sorry that Yuki is out of character, but I don't like how he just disappeared from Shuichi's life for a while so shortly after this. I promise that I'll get him back into character soon or maybe I'll keep him kind. Who knows. I'll figure that out before the next chapter. Until then. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for your kind reviews. I'm delighted that everyone is enjoying it. There are not too many chapters left. In fact I'm working on the second to last chapter now. I'll get them edited and uploaded soon. No warnings again this chapter. Long paragraphs LOL But that's not a warning. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter Six

A few months went by like they were seconds in a day. I couldn't tell if I was making forward progress in healing or pushing Yuki away. I know that he must be frustrated with me. I'd let him kiss me and touch me, but the seconds he would stick a finger inside of me or slide his hand too far down, I'd freak. My body would tense. I'd hyperventilate and cry for hours afterwards. He'd kindly let me and told me that it was okay, but I knew it wasn't. There was only so many cold showers he could take before getting bored with his current relationship. He was a handsome man. He could find anyone that wasn't psychologically damaged to screw. In fact he might already have found someone.

I glanced up at the clock from my current curled up position on Yuki's couch. He should have been home right about now. Not that it mattered. I should be happy about him finding someone new, but I was scared of leaving Yuki's house, scared to live on my own. The only time I ever left the house was when K came and got me for recording or press conferences. I used to enjoy the walk to and from work, but now I begged for a ride home and purposely made myself late so K would have to come and pick me up. I promised Yuki that I wouldn't stop singing, and I didn't. I just didn't promise to walk out in public alone with no protection.

I pulled my legs up to my chest. I felt lonely just sitting here especially since today was my day off, and Yuki wouldn't let me cook dinner, and his house was too clean to even attempt cleaning something. I'd be shocked if I found a small dirt spot on the floor. Glancing at the clock again, I didn't want to sit around here, but I didn't want to walk outside. Maybe if I hid myself completely and started with a block, I had to help myself somehow. Maybe if I showed Yuki that I'm making progress he won't be so frustrated even though he hasn't showed it, yet.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I glanced at myself in the mirror, noticing the dark circles. I ran my fingers along them with a heavy sigh. I don't remember the last time I got a decent sleep. My mind plagued me with constant images of those three men. Sometimes I would even see things that they didn't do as if I blacked out during some of it. It sickened me that my mind wanted to make-up images. I didn't understand what was going on with me. Food tasted horrible. Sleep wasn't a necessity, and I felt guilty waking Yuki every time a nightmare snuck into my dreams. He suggested a few days ago that I go see a doctor about sleeping pills. That was the first sign that I knew he was getting frustrated. From then on, I began making excuses about going to bed after him and then falling asleep on the couch. At least by then, I wouldn't wake him up. Unfortunately every morning I woke restless unable to fall asleep for more than an hour.

Turning the shower on, I slipped into the cold turning warm water. I had to do something to face my fears. Ask is no longer in the picture because N-G cancelled them. Yuki said that the three men were hired and Aizawa didn't know their names. I'm sure that I'll never see them again, but I still had that slight fear. What if they found me? What if they enjoyed themselves so much that they'd come after me again? I shivered to that thought and twisted the knobs to shut the water off. It's a huge city. I'm sure I could take a short walk around the block. I had to do something in order to get over this fear.

I moved out of the shower and walked into our room while I dried my hair. Yuki didn't sound like he was home yet as I moved through the room, gathering clothes that didn't seem like me. Too dark for my taste, but at that time, it was the best thing going. I took one last look around the house to make sure Yuki didn't sneak in. Not finding him, I moved towards the closet by the door to get a hat, sunglasses, and a long jacket. I quickly scribbled a note telling Yuki that I'd be back soon. I didn't want him to worry if he didn't see me when he got home. I figured a short walk should make me feel better. I hoped.

Locking the door behind me, I made my way towards the elevator. I didn't bother carrying anything but identification. I wasn't planning on buying anything so I didn't need my money. I didn't even want to bring my identification, but my parents beat it in me to carry it every time you went outside because you never knew what would happen. The elevator stopped on several floors, picking up a few people, but no one paid attention to me. The air was cold for a spring day. A few clouds hid the sun but other than that it was a beautiful day. Birds chirped quietly as they sat high in trees or flew over. I started feeling slightly better now that I was outside. It seemed as if the gentle wind was blowing all my fears away.

Taking a deep breath, I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked down the hill. A short walk around the block wouldn't take too long. As I started to feel better, I decided that I could handle walking a little farther. Maybe even window shop. I was curious about how many copies of our latest single was left in the music store a few blocks from the house. Readjusting my hat and sunglasses, I started down the street. People passed without a glance in my direction. Slowly, I let my breathing and heart rate to decrease. The nerves were relaxing, and I was becoming more and more comfortable walking around the city.

I stopped at the music store's window and spotted a medium size poster of Bad Luck in the upper right corner signaling to everyone that the single could be purchased there. I had to give it to K. He knew how to get our image everywhere. I entered into the noisy store of chattering people and music blaring over the speakers. I didn't care much for the noise as I made my way through the aisles of CD's lined up along the shelves. I stopped first at the new releases and spotted our CD along with the other artists struggling to become known or known artists producing more singles. Picking up one of our CD's, I smiled and flipped it around. If felt strange looking at it, but I laughed and placed it back on the rack. I surprised myself in forgetting about why I didn't want to come outside and how easy it was to walk around once I grew used to it again.

Leaving the shop, I decided that I'd walk around the park some. I took a few steps outside the door and froze. No more than a few feet in front of me stood the horrors of my life waiting to cross the street. I couldn't move…couldn't breath. All the memories that I buried raced to the surface faster than a jet airplane. I felt my body starting to hyperventilate. I wanted to move, run away, but my body wouldn't budge. Eventually, I felt myself walking backwards. I moved farther and farther away from them. Afraid that they'd recognize me though my disguise. Afraid that they'd kidnap me right off the street. I didn't know how or why I managed to get to the crosswalk, but I turned and ran, taking off into traffic. The first few cars managed to avoid me, but I don't remember much after that. I don't remember feeling any pain as a car hit me, or even hearing people screaming around me. I don't remember seeing anything. The last thing I remembered was lying on the ground, thinking about how much I missed Yuki, and how I wanted to still be in the house. I faded quickly out of the conscious world, feeling nothing, seeing nothing.

* * *

Sorry about the dry chapter. I know it might have seemed rushed, but I swear it wasn't. The next chapter should be out soon. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you Ralyena Starrling you made me laugh on such a bad day, but unfortunately I didn't think about making Taki responsible. LOL And of course thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. Anyway not much to say so I'm just going to get right into this story. No warnings yet again.

* * *

Chapter Seven

If you've ever wanted to know what it felt like to float in a sea of thick air like you're swimming through gelatin, get hit my a car and knocked unconscious. I'd never recommend that though. It felt like I closed my eyes for a second and opened them. For some strange reason, I didn't see anything. Thinking that it was just too dark out, I rolled my head to the right and heard a distant voice whispering my name. Feeling more awake, I reached up to run my fingers along my face. Something tickled my arm, and I tried to see even though I knew my eyes were open. I couldn't see anything. Fearing that those men had me blindfolded, I tried to move. Hands held me down, but I couldn't find my voice to say anything. "Shuichi, it's Yuki. Calm down. You're in the hospital. If you keep moving like this, you'll hurt yourself."

Instantly freezing, I turned my head towards his voice. I could hear the rapid beeping of something that seemed the same speed as my heart rate. I heard a loud bang sound followed by a woman's voice. "Mr. Yuki, is everything alright?"

"He just woke up. Get the doctor." Gentle hands ran across my cheek. "Shuichi, are you okay?"

"Yuki, what's going on? Why can't I see you?"

Hands wrapped around my hand. "The doctor said that you'd might be temporarily blind. When the car hit you, you landed hard on the pavement. You had some bruising but nothing was cracked. You're really lucky."

I sighed and squeezed his hand. I don't know how long I was there, but it didn't matter. I was far away from those men and safe in Yuki's protective bubble. It was strange not seeing anything. I could hear everything around me. All the machines beeping, every time Yuki moved. It was strange how you could focus on every noise when you're not looking around. The smells are what got me the most. The room had a very clean smell; bleach, alcohol, and something fresh like an air freshener. Then there was this subtle smell that only came after Yuki moved. It must have been his after shave or cologne. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"I saw them and ran out into the street."

"Did they see you?"

"I don' know. At first I thought they had me blindfolded until I heard your voice. How long have I been here?"

"A week. My house is full of get well gifts from your fans. What were you doing outside by yourself?"

I turned my head away from him. "You were late, and I was being stupid."

"Don't close up on me. Talk to me."

"I…" I started. I couldn't tell him. I wanted to hide forever in the shadows and have him never finding out that I was being depressed. He squeezed my hand but didn't say anything. I sighed. "I thought that you were getting frustrated with me, and I was trying to gain back my courage so you wouldn't leave me."

"Why would I leave you? I promised didn't I?"

"I didn't want to be an inconvenience to you or anyone. I had to do something to get my life back on track. I didn't expect to see them after several months." I closed my eyes. They were starting to sting and feel heavy as if I was tired and haven't slept in a couple days.

"Why don't you get some rest while we wait for the doctor?" I smiled up at him. He was so kind to me and it made me feel foolish for doubting him. I must have looked more tired than I felt in order for him to notice that. I drifted off into sleep.

I don't know how long I slept or even remember the doctor checking on me. Yuki told me later that I was even responding to all the questions. I still don't even know what I said. The next time I woke, the beeping was gone, and I could hear slight breathing coming from next to me. Pushing myself up, I felt around the bed noticing that bars lined it. Frustrated, I moved until I climbed over the railing and fell on the floor in a heap with my legs tangled. The tube pulled painfully at of my arm, but I ignored it. Fixing myself, I got up and moved around the room, waving my hands in front of me until I felt Yuki and my feet collided with his chair. Smiling, I climbed up into his lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

His body shuttered, and I heard a slight snort before he wrapped his arms around me. "You should be in bed," he whispered into my ear.

"I'm cold. Come to bed with me."

Yuki sighed and stood with me. "You'll owe me."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "I think the drugs the doctor has me on is making me feel loopy."

"Probably." He set me down on the hard bed and moved onto the bed with me. He fixed my legs and moved the covers up over us. Wrapping his arms around me, he curled closer to me. "Feel warmer?"

I nodded. "Thank you. Do I look weird?"

"Every day."

I smacked him and pouted. "Seriously."

"Paler than normal. You're eyes are a dark color, but other than that you're still cute."

I blushed and buried my head in his shoulder. "Don't say that. How long do I have to be here?"

"I can check you out in a few days. After that the doctor recommends plenty of rest until your eyesight returns. How about we go to New York?"

I sighed. "Anywhere with you is fine. How long did the doctor say it'll take for my sight to return?"

"He doesn't know. It could be anywhere between a few days, weeks, or months. Either way you can't return to stage until then. Okay?"

"Alright. New York then. I guess we'll pack as soon as I'm checked out."

"I'll pack, and you'll sit on the couch until we're ready to leave. I don't need you to break anything attempting to help."

"True. I'm sorry."

"Quit saying that. Go back to sleep. I promise that I'll stay here." I smiled and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to fall back to sleep. I felt more comfortable than I was. Having Yuki next to me solved all my fears.

A few days went by and I enjoyed the special treatment. I knew normally family was only allowed to stay most hours, but Yuki stayed constantly with me, through everything even though my family came and went in-between their jobs. The happiest day was when Yuki showed up with a new pair of clothes that I felt him set on my lap. It didn't matter what they looked like, but he said it was something I always wore. It was very difficult walking to Yuki's car, but he guided me with gentle hands and words. I began to grow more and more used to the blindness. Smells, sounds, and touch were strengthening. I've never realized how much I missed with my sight. How much I never used to focus on.

It took Yuki several hours to pack things while I obediently sat on the couch, playing a few cords on the keyboard. Yuki sat next to me once he was ready to go. "Do you want me to pack that?"

I smile. "Sure. It'll give me something to do. Plus everything sounds better now. I'm wondering what I can create without my sight."

Yuki chuckled as he took the keyboard away and packed it with the rest. "Stay put. I'm going to walk these down to the taxi. Are you sure about going to New York?"

"Yes. Don't forget about me."

"I won't. You're the special package." I listened to Yuki's receding footsteps as he walked down the hallway and into the elevator. I closed my eyes, listening to everything around me. It felt strangely great that Yuki was treating me kindly. The only thing that worries me was the airplane ride. I didn't know what I was going to do the long ride to New York since I couldn't see anything. I suppose I could get a few CD's or even listening to the movie. That would be an interesting experience.

* * *

Sorry this was shorter. I wanted to spend more time on the next chapter improving it so I ended this abruptly. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you again for your kind reviews. And Ralyena Starrling to answer your question you made me laugh with your review on chapter six. I'm going to make this quick so I can leave for work LOL. I had this ready last night and fell asleep LOL. At least the computer didn't fall off me. Anyway let's get this going. No warnings.

* * *

Chapter Eight

The trip to New York wasn't that bad. The pain medication that I was on helped me sleep through most of the ride. For the rest, I kept myself occupied with either a CD or the movie they were playing. What made it difficult was switching planes. Luckily, Yuki got a plane that wouldn't take off right when we landed. We had enough time to have a quiet dinner in one of the airport restaurants. I don't remember eating much in my drowsy state, but I knew it was something like chicken. Upon landing at New York, Yuki called a taxi, and we went to the hotel. Of course, Yuki doesn't settle for a cheap hotel and wouldn't even let me pay half of the bill.

The first couple of days went by slow. Yuki worked on his computer while I either slept or played my keyboard. I don't even know why I was obsessed with playing lately, but I wanted something to show how much I appreciated Yuki. "I'm going down to the store. Do you want anything?" Yuki asked.

Without even stopping my fingers from playing on the keyboard, I answered, "No. I have plenty of things here."

"Alright. Call me if you change your mind."

"I will." I waited until Yuki was out of the room before placing my hands fully on the keyboard. I moved blindly along the keyboard, but perfectly as if I've never played with my eyes open. The song wasn't a normal mix from me. It was nice and slow, but full of various notes. As I played it through, I imagined being on stage with Fujisaki's added arrangements to the melody and Hiro's soft strumming guitar. It'll be a beautiful love song. I sighed and stopped midway. "If only I could see to write lyrics worthy of this." It had been a month, and I was still locked in the darkness. Every day when I awoke and didn't see the face of my angel lying next to me, but I could hear him, I'd fall further into depression. The fear of never performing again failed in comparison next to not seeing Yuki ever again. I wanted so badly to see again, but I knew there was no rushing it.

I moved my fingers back to the keyboard and continued on with my song. Midway through, the beat kicked up slightly, but never fast enough to be labeled a rock n' roll song. I finished with the gentle ending. "Beautiful. Have you thought of lyrics yet?"

I jumped and turned my head towards Yuki. He didn't comment about scaring me like I thought he would. "No," I whispered. "I don't want to ruin it."

"How is that possible. You seem very in tune with the melody. Write what comes to your heart."

I shook my head. "I don't want to depress people."

I feel the bed I was sitting on dip as Yuki wrapped his arms around me from behind. He took my hands and placed them on the keyboard. "Even if you never get your eyesight back, do you think your fans will abandon you. If they love you for your music and your personality, you have to show them that this blindness is not affecting you. Make them love you no matter what you look like or how you are physically," he whispered gently in my ear.

I smiled as a familiar shiver rolled down my spine. "And what do I have to do in order to win back the affection of my dark angel?"

He kissed the small area between my neck and shoulder. The sensation was extreme. It felt like I was floating in the air with no way of falling; safe and secure. The breeze tingling me just like his lips against my nerves. I moaned and leaned into him. We hadn't been this way in a long time. My body, mind, and soul craved for Yuki. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close. "What makes you think you have to win my affection back?"

I sighed and leaned my head back against his shoulder. "I don't want to trouble you anymore. I feel like I've been too much of a problem."

His fingers moved up and down my arms. "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean you can't hear me, feel me, touch me. You are who you are by who you choose to be not by what you can and can't do. You don't need your eyes to play that keyboard. What makes you think you need your eyes to be with me?"

Closing my eyes, I reached up to Yuki's hand and squeezed it. "Apparently, I don't."

"That's better." Yuki shifts from behind me and lies down. "Let's take a nap."

I laughed and moved to the other side of the bed before shuffling next to him. I don't want to lie on top of him. I did that a couple times getting into bed with him. He didn't yell or anything. He just laughed and pushed me off of him. Curling myself up, I allowed him to pull me into his warm body. I don't know why he wanted to take a nap, but I wasn't objecting. The pain medication that I was working my way off of always made me drowsy. It didn't take long for me to fall to sleep.

When I awoke, I felt a bit light headed. The world was spinning. Naturally, I closed my eyes and sat up I didn't know if my body swayed, or it was the light headed sensation playing tricks on me. Finally I dug up the courage to open my eyes and realized that nothing was spinning. None of the objects on the dresser in front of the bed moved. At first I didn't realize that I could see the lamp or Yuki's wallet. I even saw how pale I was in the mirror. "I look awful," I commented and lied back down to get more sleep. I smiled and ran my fingers through Yuki's hair. Of course there was no waking him whenever he was in a deep slumber. He looked so beautiful and at peace.

Looked? Finally after at least a half hour, I realized that I could see. I shot up in the bed and looked around the room. Some objects still seemed blurry, but I could see them. The sudden movement in the bed woke Yuki. "What's the matter?" he mumbled.

"You lied. You said I didn't look horrible."

"You don't…wait. You can see?"

I smiled at him. I could for over a half hour. I just ignored it."

Yuki hugged me gently before getting out of bed. "You have two choices. Your doctor gave me a specialist number here to see when your eyesight came back, or we return to Japan and go see him personally. Whatever you choose is fine," Yuki dictated as he took off his shirt and placed a new one on. I found myself not focusing on his words, but his body. It was like I saw him for the first time. My body was reacting in places it shouldn't be right at that moment. I found myself not caring about a follow-up with any doctor. They couldn't provide any better medicine than what I have right now.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to him, preventing him from buttoning his shirt up. I slid my fingers from his stomach up to his shoulders. "All I want right now is you," I whispered, standing on my toes to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

His shock wore off as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a deeper kiss. His tongue begged for entry, and I allowed it, giving him all the access that he desired. I was no longer afraid of the intimate contact. My body was craving everything he wanted to give, but sadly enough he pulled away. "We have to get you cleared first."

"It's nine o'clock at night."

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure everything is okay. I promise to give you anything you want if you do this one thing for me."

I whined and nodded. "Can we cuddle then?"

Yuki pulled me towards the bed. "Of course." Wrapping our arms together, I curled myself as tightly as I could against his warm chest. Everything felt perfect, but I couldn't lie to myself. I feared closing my eyes again. I didn't want this one moment to be ruined the next morning when I awoke. Even though I battled to stay awake long after Yuki's breathing even out, I found my eyes becoming heavy. I guessed we were both too tired to stay awake. It must have been all the excitement and lack of sleep for the past few months. Or, even the ease of mind knowing that even for an hour, my eyesight returned. It was something to look forward to.

* * *

Two more chapters to go. The next one will be out tomorrow. It's a continuation of this chapter, and I have it started already so it won't take long. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really sick of snow! Now I feel better LOL. I've never had this much snow since the last few years. Now they say it's going to snow all next week. Anyway. Thank you again for the reviews and for sticking with me. I know this really isn't my normal type of story, but it's working LOL. No warnings in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine

In the end, I decided that I wanted a clean bill of health before returning to Japan. I didn't want to get my hopes up and have my regular doctor tell me that it was only momentarily back. The wait for the American doctor was the longest. It took a total of five hours for the doctor to tell me that everything is normal and there was nothing to worry about. A total of maybe a half hour with the doctor in the room and the rest of the time was waiting. By the time we left, I was too exhausted to even plan a trip back to Japan. Yuki handled all that. I didn't care when we arrived back home. All the stress was easing as all my fears laid to rest.

The morning of our flight, I placed a small carry on with my CD player and a notepad with a pen. I was determined to write the lyrics to the music on the way home. I copied the music arrangement onto Yuki's computer then burnt it on the disk while he was taking a shower. Quickly deleting the program and the song, I moved the computer back to the dresser that he always had it set on. I knew that he was writing a new novel because I heard him typing when I was blind. Curious on what it could be, I looked into his documents, but by the time I got to the documents the shower shut off.

I closed all the programs I opened and ran over to the bed. I never wanted Yuki to know that I was secretly reading all his books. I could understand why he had so many fans. They were great to read and very interesting. I looked up at Yuki as he walked out of the bathroom with a robe on and drying his hair. "The shower's free."

"Thank you." I grabbed my towel and slowly waked into the bathroom, waiting to see if he'd start to get dressed. Anything to see a little of Yuki's naked body. My hormones were on fire lately. Disappointed when he decided to check something on his computer first, I closed the door behind me. The bath still had a moist air to it from Yuki's shower. I wiped the fog off the mirror and shaved myself. It had been several weeks since I last did, and I didn't want to trouble Yuki into doing it for me. I was beginning to look more and more like myself as the time went by. The shower was nice and soothing. If it weren't for the slightly colder water as time went by, I would have stayed in there for hours.

After drying myself off, I walked back into the room where Yuki sat on one of the chairs by the window. His computer lied idly on his lap as he stared at me. I smirked and dropped the towel that I held in front of me. I could feel his eyes on me as I bent over to pick the town up along with any of my clothes that I left scattered on the floor before showering. I set them all on the bed and sat down on the edge. Before I even had a chance to place them on, Yuki wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. "You little tease. We don't have time for this."

I pouted and kissed him. "Are you sure?" I turned and ran my fingers up his legs.

He growled in frustrated and grabbed my wrists. "I'm sure. Get dressed the taxi is waiting."

I grunted and pulled my clothes on. I realized that Yuki packed everything else while I was in the bathroom. Helping Yuki with the suitcases, we managed to carry them downstairs and into the taxi. It was a short ride to the airport, and I enjoyed all the scenery: buildings and people. New York didn't seem as bad as everyone made it out to be. I wished I could have convinced Yuki to stay a little longer, but something was making him rush us home. I figured that it had to do with that new book. It didn't matter. I was looking forward to working on the new song. I wanted it to premiere as fast as possible.

Once on board, I took out my pad and pen, waiting for the airplane to take off before starting my writing. Luckily, Yuki managed to get a nonstop flight back to Japan. I knew that it'll be unbearable to sit that long, but it'll be plenty of time to write this song. I glanced over at Yuki only a few times, realizing that he was typing quickly on his laptop. Smiling at the luck, I began to write a few lines and ideas down. I played the song repeatedly on the CD until I found the perfect refrain. After that came the verses and from then on the song took life faster than I've ever done before.

I managed to finish it completely as we started our descend. Yuki closed his laptop and placed it back in the bag as I cleaned up my things. Neither one of us spoke too much on the way home besides him telling me that he was meeting his editor as soon as he unpacked. While he was gone, I ran to N-G Studios for the meeting that I organized over the phone with Hiro prior to our flight. "I want to premiere this new song as fast as possible. "Fujisaki, I need arrangements. K, advertisements please. Hiro, work with Fujisaki on getting your guitar piece in. And, Sakano, do whatever you need to do in order to get this ready in one week. It's a special surprise for Yuki so I don't want any of you telling him what the song is about." They all agreed and went off to do whatever. I started recording the first set of vocals while I waited for Fujisaki and Hiro.

The new song was my heart and soul to Yuki. I wanted to thank him better than those simple two words. It took us nearly a week, but I managed to get the single out with time to spare. I felt guilty not being there for Yuki, but I also noticed that he was working nearly as much as I was.

At the end of the week, I invited him into the living room to listen to the premiere of my single. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. I wanted this song to be perfect for you in more ways than one."

"It's alright. I finally finished my newest book about you. Different characters and situations, but the concept is the same. I dedicated it to you so you know not to give up hope."

I smiled and curled next to him. "I guess we were thinking the same." My song played in the background as I stared up at him. "Yuki?"

He glanced down at me. "What?"

"Can we go back to the way we were?"

Yuki sighed and pulled me closer. "We can never be where we were. Actually I hope we don't. I want to be at a level further than that."

He shocked me at first because I thought that he didn't want me anymore, but then he continued on. I didn't know what to say besides to question him. "What do you mean on another level?"

Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. I gasped. I never expected anything much like this. He opened the box and revealed a simple silver ring surrounded with sparkling diamonds. Tears stung my eyes as I stared at the beautiful ring before me. "Oh, Yuki," I whispered reaching out to touch it. He gently held my hand as he placed it on my finger. That's when I noticed that he had the same ring.

"I had them customized in New York. They were ready the night before you got your eyesight back. Shuichi, I want you to be mine forever."

The tears rolled down my cheeks. "Always and forever." I knew that this was as close as we could get to being legally married, but it thrilled me none the less. He wanted me so passionately that it made me feel like the richest man on the planet. I was truly happy.

* * *

One chapter to go. It's going to be a short one, but I'm sure that doesn't matter to most people. It'll be about early tomorrow morning. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

One last time. Thank you again for the reviews and sticking with me. This is the final chapter. A short one but not something to be left out. My next story will be Yu-gi-oh for all those who like to follow me around. You're all welcome to read it once I get it up. I won't be able to work on it this week because obviously my two jobs want to kill me so expect it perhaps in two weeks. I'm going to aim for that. It's a Kaiba/Atemu fic just to keep any interested.

There is a warning here! M/M If you are uncomfortable with yaoi I'm sorry. Gravitation really isn't that but there is a form of Gravitation yaoi out there. LOL So if you do not like to read or watch yaoi meaning more than just two guys kissing please skip this chapter. It won't upset me.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The ring sparkled in the moonlight as I ran my fingers through Yuki's hair. It looked so perfectly there. I gasped as his mouth engulfed my member. My focus went dead, and I moved my hands to brace myself. It felt too perfect to finally enjoy this without any fear. My body shuttered with each of his slow, patient movements. It was as if we were making a pact. A wedding night nonetheless. I moved my left hand up to his shoulder and rubbed it gently. I felt my climax coming, and I knew Yuki could to. With a scream, I was drawn over the edge, and he swallowed all of it. I frowned and sat fully up, placing my hands on his waist. "I hate it when you do that. That stuff could make you sick," I whispered, kissing his shoulder blade.

"Didn't know it was coming," he lied. He said that every time. I found that impossible. He had too much experience to not know. I bit his shoulder, listening to his gasp and feeling his shutters.

I reached down and pumped his member a few times. "Are you going to finish, or do I have to do it myself?"

Yuki smirked evilly and leaned back. "I'm tired. You do it."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him down on his back. It's not like we've never done it like this before. I've lost all my shyness a long time ago. I slid my body up his and reached for the drawer containing the lubricant. The small tube fit nicely in my palm as I flipped the cap open and spread the cool oil over my fingers. I smirked evilly as I turned around, not facing him and stuck my butt in the air. I slid my fingers up and down my upper thighs before twirling a finger along my entrance. It slid in perfectly and easily as if I've done this a thousand times.

I stretched myself knowing full well how aroused Yuki was becoming. I managed to get another finger in before feeling Yuki's warm fingers wrapping around my wrist. He guided my hands. Gasping, I could barely hang on any longer. He pushed another one of my fingers inside of me. I gasped and moaned, feeling the shivers running down my spine. "Hurry," I gasped, removing my fingers and sliding closer to him. I knew I couldn't fully stretch myself, but my body was screaming for us to unite.

He chuckled and thrust inside of me without any teasing. He must have been very aroused and impatient. I didn't mind. I wanted him more than anything. We rocked together in a silent melody only known to us. Everything felt perfect. There was nothing haunting me anymore. He slid his hand from my waist to my member and pumped in time with his now erotic thrusts. It didn't take long for me to come to an end. I collapsed against the soft mattress as he thrust a few more times before releasing inside of me.

Removing himself, he lied down beside me and pulled me into his warm embrace. We kissed for awhile before my body became drowsy and all I wanted to do was sleep. "I love you," he whispered gently into my ear.

"I love you too," I replied. That was all it took before my mind slipped into an unconscious state. Everything felt perfect and made me happier than I've ever been. I had Yuki in my arms, protecting me. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Again I apologize for the short chapter, but I didn't want it to overwhelm the rest of the story. Plus, it was a nicer way to end it then the last chapter. Thank you all for staying with me. I hope this story was to your liking. My next story will be in the Yu-gi-oh category only because I have three story ideas for it. If you are interested please read more of my stories. I have one already started for the Christmas season even though I know it's a bit late. LOL

Angel Dove


End file.
